The technologies of medical monitoring devices are continuously progressing, thus the amount of observable data is increasing explosively. On the other hand, improving the CPU ability and/or the network bandwidth associated with such medical monitoring devices may require large-scale investments. Therefore, it may not be feasible to improve CPU ability and/or network bandwidth in synchronization with the evolution of medical monitoring devices.